The invention relates to apparatus for filling bottles or other types of containers with a liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus which are or can be designed to admit metered quantities of a liquid into successive containers in a container filling plant.
Commonly, owned copending patent application Ser. No. 07/675,428 of Jacek Walusiak for "Apparatus for admitting metered quantities of liquid into bottles or other containers" discloses an apparatus wherein a vessel confines a supply of liquid and carries a plurality of filling devices each of which can admit metered quantities of liquid into successive containers. Each filling device is provided with means for centering and sealingly engaging a container during admission of a metered quantity of liquid. The vessel is or can constitute a ring-shaped tank which rotates about a vertical axis and stores a supply of liquid beneath a cushion of compressed gas. A regulating device is provided to ensure that the liquid level in the vessel remains at least substantially constant; this is desirable to ensure the admission of identical quantities of liquid into each of a short or long series of successive containers, e.g., bottles, jars, cans or the like. The vessel receives fresh liquid from a main source along a path which is surrounded by the vessel. Each filling device (such filling devices are disposed at the underside of the vessel) is provided with gas- and liquid-conveying channels as well as with suitable valves and valve actuating devices.
The apparatus which is disclosed by Walusiak can be used for admission of all kinds of liquids, particularly non-carbonated beverages (such as milk, fruit juices and spring water) and carbonated beverages (such as club soda and many other soft drinks which contain CO.sub.2 gas). If the liquid to be admitted into bottles or other types of containers is a carbonated beverage, each filling device is equipped with a pipe which permits gas to escape from the container during admission of liquid, and with many other accessories. Reference may also be had to published German patent application No. 30 25 786.
German Utility Model No. 72 38 305 discloses a container filling apparatus wherein the filling device is provided with a liquid swirling or circulating unit. The purpose of the swirling unit is to set the liquid in rotary motion so that the stream which is admitted into a container beneath the filling device is caused to flow along a circular path at the inner side of the neck of a bottle or another container. The swirling device ensures that the circulating liquid stream is acted upon by centrifugal force and flows along the internal surface of the container so that the liquid does not interfere with the outflow of air or another gas which is being expelled as a result of admission of liquid. As a rule, the gas is caused to leave the container by way of a pipe which extends into the open top of the container from above. The swirling unit reduces the likelihood of penetration of admitted liquid into the pipe.
The swirling unit which is disclosed in the German Utility Model employs a valve with a liquid-receiving chamber and a valving element which is movable to permit or prevent the flow of liquid from the chamber. Liquid which is to leave the chamber must flow along edges which impart to the liquid a swirling or circulating motion. Such design is not conducive to the establishment of a satisfactory swirling or circulating liquid stream. Moreover, the apparatus of the German Utility Model cannot be used for admission of accurately metered quantities of a liquid into each of a series of containers. Still further, the level of the lower end of the aforementioned gas evacuating pipe determines the upper level of the body of liquid in a container. In addition, a freshly filled container must be lowered through a considerable distance in order to move the open upper end of the container beneath the gas evacuating pipe; this affects the output of the apparatus and contributes to complexity of the conveyor means for empty and filled containers.